Alexander the Great vs Genghis Khan
THIS IS THE ULTIMATE BATTLE IN THE HISTORY OF EARTH... Narrator: In the past, we have made two great warriors clash in a battle to death. Each were great in each and every way. But no battle in deadliest warrior can compare to the season 4 finale of the series... Alexander the Great, the great undefeated Macedonian warrior king and hero whose genius brutal tactics and weaponry shaped the largest and greatest empire of ancient times... vs. Genghis Khan, the 13th century Mongolian ruler who ensured glory to his people by training them into his Golden horde, thus creating the largest empire of all time. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons Simulation Fight On a bloody night, we see two men in the middle of a bloody river, engaged in death duel. As the fiery background blazed around them, one of them broke the locking of their swords, kicking the other man in the crotch, and send a flurry of blows to his face before sending his sword hilt-deep into his adversary's forehead. Let's go back to the start of the story, shall we? A few days ago and about a year from his conquest of Japan, Genghis Khan witnessed how Alexander had brutally destroyed Sun Tzu. Now is perhaps his time to face the legendary conqueror of the west One noontime, while Alexander was taking a nap, he received news that a giant arrow struck the center of town. As Alexander investigated, he was also told that the projectile's source, it seemed, was about 2000 yards away, four times the range of his own ballista. Alexander examined the arrow, which was actually a fletched jida lance, and he noticed a bag hanging from its back end. When he opened it, he saw the blood-red linothorax of the brave generals who died for him in his battle with Sun Tzu in it. Among those he also saw a bloody golden leaf of autumn, as well as burned weeds. Alexander then interpreted that whoever sent this to him challenged him for the throne, and expected to see him in the very field where he waged war on the chinese strategist in the mid of autumn. He then tried to recall who from the east wants to overthrow him. He then consulted his scholars, and as he presented to them the spear in the middle of town, he was told to ask his chinese captives about it. Upon learning from his Mandarin slaves that a certain man, known as Genghis Khan, was a conqueror as fierce as he was. He received knowledge of this cruel conqueror's brutality and how he conquered China a few years back. Now it was all clear to Alexander that this Khan was a tyrant whose land (China) he conquered, and that the Khan probably wants to gain the Macedonian empire. When he got enough information, he went back on the Art of War, as he studied the book which he took from Sun Tzu as a price along with his Jian. Khan, too, learned enough about Alexander from the defeated Macedonian guards Alexander left in China to keep control of it. He too, prepared his men for war. And as months passed from that day on spring to that unusually stormy Chinese autumn, two groups met on that gloomy fateful day in that gloomy valley where Alexander utterly destroyed Sun Tzu months ago. One group were the Macedonians, while the other were Mongols. Alexander stood on the same hill where he saw his four generals fall, and he told his men "We fight for them today!" as they faced Khan on the opposite hill, with a shallow river which hadn't existed a while ago now flowing on the bed of the valley and separating the two groups. The two men proceeded gave out one huge speech to their troops while shouting taunts to the other, though they did not understand one another's language. Genghis then told his people "It is not sufficient that we succeed. All others must fail!!!" And Alexander told his 300 troops one final message: "Conquer your fear, and I promise thee, you shall conquer death!!!" And with that, the Khan and his group of 300 shouted "MONGOLIA!!!!!!!", while Alexander and his army yelled "MACEDONIA!!!!!!!" as the two greatest armies on earth manned their crossbow siege engines, cocked their bows and crossbows, raised their sabers and lances and charged toward the enemy. In the next seconds, arrows and bolts and blood will mix with the rain and thunder along with a flood of swords, pikes, and blood which will overwhelm earth. The battle of the ages has begun! Alexander - 300 Genghis - 300 THE POWERFUL MACEDONIAN DEMIGOD WHO RAISED UP THE WEST VS. THE BARBARIC TERROR WHO RALLIED THE EAST WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!! To be continued... Deadliest Warrior: Competition